The present invention relates to an air-drying resin composition which is more excellent in various properties than that of previous air-drying resin compositions.
Radical curable resins such as an unsaturated polyester resin, an urethane-acrylic resin, a polyesteracrylic resin and an epoxy-acrylic resin are widely used in coatings of furniture, trim materials, household articles, and the like. The coating films are excellent in drying properties, sanding properties, film hardness, and the like, and the demands for the coatings have been increasing as one of the useful coatings.
However, recently air drying property, weatherability and flexibility as well as the improvements of the above-mentioned properties are required for the coatings.
Allyl ether groups are usually introduced into a resin in order to give high air drying property. However, these requirements have not been satisfied since there is a limit for the amount of the introduced allyl ether grops from the viewpoint of the generation of a gel when producing a resin. Further, there are many problems for giving the resin weatherability, flexibility, and the like.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.